1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a headphone. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for automatically muting a headphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users often use headphones to privately listen to music and to block out and ignore unwanted background noise. However, in certain circumstances, some background noise is important for users to hear. For instance, in an emergency, a user wearing headphones may want to hear a fire alarm or tornado siren. In other instances, a user wearing headphones may want to participate in a particular conversation close to where the user is situated. Therefore, in order to hear the background noise, the user often has to turn the music down to a really low sound level or wear the headphones with only one earphone on the ear. However, as a result, the purpose of using the headphones is often defeated. Instead of blocking out unwanted background noise, the user resorts to only partial and sometimes no blocking out of any unwanted background noise.